


all the little things

by starksnack



Series: wrapped in red [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team as Family, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve is getting married to Tony. But not in the way he wants.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: wrapped in red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619926
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	all the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> so, fluffypanda requested canon divergent mid CACW where Tony convinces Steve to marry him to get out of trouble after they were arrested in Berlin. They both know it's not real, but the marriage stirs up certain feelings they'd been keeping deep inside. And Steve has something to tell Tony...  
> being the dummy that i am, i thought that the thing steve had to tell tony was about his love for him,, now i realise that it might have actually been that bucky murdered his parents. oops. so sorry fluffypanda if i totally misinterpreted your prompt

Steve holds the pen in his hand, the marriage certificate spread out on the table in front of him. Tony is sitting across from him, the pen gliding across the paper as he signs his name, agreeing to marry Steve with just a penstroke.

This is the last place Steve ever thought he would be.

Tapping his pen against his lower lip he thinks about all the moments of friendship they’ve shared over the years. 

Of Tony’s side pressed against him as he lounges on the couch, laughing loud and freely with his head against Steve’s shoulder. The team gathered together in moments of found family that warm Steve from the inside out. Movie nights were always his favourite because he had an excuse to cuddle with Tony as the genius fell asleep against his side, snoring softly and smelling of coconut and expensive cologne.

He loved their lunch not-dates the most. He knows the moment they announce their marriage, the media will pour over those, analyzing them for anything that betrays more than friendship. Steve hopes they won’t find what he knows is there. His own lovesick face, the way he’s always gazed at Tony and something more. Hopefully Tony isn’t too upset when he finds out that Steve has always loved him, that marriage is something he’s always hoped for even if Tony would never feel the same way about him. He wishes so desperately that it was for love. One part of him wants it to never happen, the other wants every little bit of Tony he can get his hands on.

Steve remembers the first time they shared a bed in Clint’s farmhouse, Tony’s muscular back pressed against Steve’s warmth as they squeezed into what was essentially a twin-sized bed. Steve’s feet were hanging off the edge so he had thrown them over Tony’s legs. He didn’t want to move to the couch and risk an achy back even if he was a supersoldier. Tony hadn’t said anything, just pressed further back into Steve so they comfortably fit together. They were always like two pieces of the same beautiful puzzle.

He has to tell him the truth. He doesn’t want his best friend to feel like he got roped into something he didn’t want.

“Tony there’s something I need to tell you.“ Steve whispers.

His future husband looks up at him curiously, brown eyes wide as his gaze darts down to Steve’s unsigned papers and back up to his azure eyes. “What’s up?”

There are so many things he wants to say. He wants to tell Tony he sorry about his parents, that all their moments of friendship over the years have been everything to Steve even if he ran at the first chance of getting Bucky back, even if he didn’t tell him the truth about their murder. He has such a bad habit of clinging to the past that he hurt Tony and he doesn’t want to forgive himself for that, but he knows he can’t build a strong marriage on lies, even if his love is unrequited.

He can’t hold another secret against Tony. The first one had wrecked them.

“I love you.”

Steve exhales, his eyes sliding shut so he doesn’t have to see Tony’s face crumple at the betrayal. Doesn’t have to look in the brown eyes he loves so much as Tony gets upset and his defences come back up.

“I loved you too.”

Eyes sliding open, Steve looks at Tony confusedly. There are tears in his eyes and he’s obviously upset, but he’s not yelling and hurling insults at Steve the way he had thought.

“You did?” Steve asks, his brows knitting together as he tips his head to the side in confusion.

Tony only shrugs in response his shoulders slumping in what looks like defeat. “This,” he gestures to their wedding papers with a mirthless laugh, “this was my dream once upon a time.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Tony rubs his temples. “I’ll have a mental breakdown about it later, but I did love you a lot and a part of me still does despite everything.”

Steve drops his pen onto the wood, rounding the table to pull Tony into his arms. He holds him tightly like he’s something precious, his lips in his hair. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” the words are muffled in Tony’s hair and Steve is surprised to feel tears of relief tracking down his cheeks. He hates keeping secrets from Tony. “I’m sorry it had to come to this with you and Bucky and the Accords.”

There’s a huff of breath against his neck and Steve feels Tony’s hands tentatively against the small of his back before he’s being hugged and there’s a wetness against his skin from Tony’s tears. Steve runs his fingers through his hair, his heart breaking for his best friend, for what they could have had if Steve had only told him everything sooner. They could have done this together, but Steve had been selfish and it had left them both broken and hurting

“It’s okay,” Tony whispers, the words muffled in Steve’s damp shirt. He pulls away and Steve carefully wipes the tears tracking down his cheeks. “We’ve come back from worse, we can come back from this.”

Steve slides his hand up Tony’s neck to cup the back of his head steeling his resolve. “This time, I promise, we’ll do it together.”

Tony shoots him a watery smile before handing him the pen. There’s no hesitation now when Steve signs the certificate, his name strong and unhesitating on the line. Tony loved him once, there’s still hope that they can get back to the way they used to be. They’ve always been resilient and now, with the Accords in limbo and half of the Avengers in hiding, they need each other more than ever.  They can fix this, both of them. 

The delicate, salty kiss Tony presses against his cheek is everything Steve’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
